


silvia and the google search

by rancheel



Series: the master of mystic art's daughter [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, and i've been writing all of these one shots for it, basically i've been working on a doctor strange's daughter thing, so like yeah i'm making a series for my first time in a hot minute look at me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Silvia's feeling under the weather and instead of informing her father, she googles her symptoms. Stephen wishes she didn't do that.





	silvia and the google search

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really posting Silvia's story in order, but i'm working on posting other little one shots of Stephen and her. Enjoy!

Silvia groaned as she laid in her bed, curled up on her side, scrolling through her phone before finally tapping on her google search app and typed in her symptoms she’s gotten in the past week.

Web MD should really have cautions or something.

Silvia gathered up her strength and carefully shuffled out of her room, holding her phone as she read her possible causes of death, letting out a few sniffles before she started calling out for her father.

“Dad?” Silvia croaked, peeking into the library area, not finding anything but books, carefully moving to another room, only to find Wong.

“Hey, Wong?” Silvia questioned softly, leaning against the doorframe of the room he was in as he read, _Beyonce_ playing faintly in the background.

He let out a hum as he turned the page.

“Do you know where Dad is? I’ve gotta ask him something,” Silvia reasoned, picking at the loose string on her hoodie. Wong looked up at her and smiled small at her attire, already noticing how she looked sick.

“The kitchen? Or his room, maybe?”

“Thank you,” Silvia responded, carefully turning back out into the hall, heading to the kitchen slowly, starting to feel a little woozy. She started to hear Ariana Grande’s _thank u, next_ playing in the kitchen, along with some sizzling and humming. That’s when she watched her father cooking what seemed to be breakfast.

“I didn’t know you were into Ariana,” Silvia commented quietly as she moved to the kitchen counter at the same slow pace she’d kept, her father flipping what seemed to be pancakes.

“I heard you listening to it the other day and it’s been stuck in my head, along with that one other song you had played,” He reasoned gently, successfully flipping a pancake without a spatula.

Silvia let out a hum in understanding, carefully moving to sit up on the counter, trying not to let out a hiss of pain.

“So, I googled my symptoms-“

“ _Silvia Renee Strange,_ ” Stephen started after he plated another pancake, giving her a look.

“What have I told you about using _Web MD_ , or whatever it is you used,” Stephen chastised gently, placing his utensils down to look at his daughter, hands crossed over his chest.

“I know, I know, but I didn’t wanna get out of bed!”

“That’s why you ended up getting google’s diagnosis instead of your father’s, who is an _ex-neurosurgeon,_ may I also add,” Stephen sassed slightly, seeing his daughter sigh and look down at her phone and then back up at him.

“It says I could have _cancer-_ “

“Sweetheart, it always says that.”

“But-“

“No buts, you don’t have cancer, if you did, we wouldn’t be here right now, you and I both know that,” Stephen said sternly, keeping his arms tightly crossed. Silvia sighed gently and locked her phone, looking down at her hands.

“I don’t wanna be sick,” Silvia mumbled gently, messing around with the pop socket on her phone. Stephen sighed softly and moved forwards to press a hand onto her warm forehead.

“What symptoms did you google?”

“Hot flashes, throat pain, body aches,” Silvia listed off quietly as she leaned her head into Stephen’s warm hand before mumbling, “I feel insanely cold too, most of the time.”

Stephen frowned and gently rubbed her forehead before moving his hand to press a kiss to her heated skin.

“Let me get a thermometer and let’s check your temperature. I may have to go out and get you medication,” Stephen reasoned, swiftly moving to a few cabinets, looking through them before grabbing the box that contained the thermometer.

“As long as I don’t go to the doctor’s office, I could care less,” Silvia replied, watching her father pull the small thing out, turning it on before holding it out in front of Silvia’s lips. She huffed before she opened her mouth, Stephen gently shoving the tip of the thermometer under her tongue.

“Hold it until it beeps for me, Silv,” Stephen instructed gently, moving back to the pancakes as Silvia just nodded and held it, trying to breathe through her nose as she swung her feet carefully, slipping her phone into her hoodie’s pocket while her father went to the fridge.

“Are you hungry at all?”

Silvia let out a hum that sounded like a yes.

“Do you want your almond milk with your breakfast or orange juice?”

Silvia let out another hum that sounded like she was saying almond milk. Stephen smiled small at how adorable she was being before he grabbed the carton for her, placing it on the counter near her hip right as the thermometer beeped.

Silvia pulled it out of her mouth and glanced down at the three digit number before grimacing and handing it over to her father’s outstretched hand.

“One hundred and two degree fever,” Stephen said, letting out a small sigh.

“So Web MD was right?” Silvia joked, Stephen letting out a faint chuckle before he moved to get a sheet of paper towel to wipe off the end of the thermometer, making a mental note to sterilize it later.

“No, your father was right and Web MD can _suck it_ ,” Stephen responded casually, placing the thermometer back in the box once he was done cleaning it off, moving to the cabinet to place it back where he found it, grabbing a glass for Silvia’s milk as she laughed at her father’s comment.

“Wow Dad, really mature,” She teased, holding her hands out for the glass he was holding.

“I’m just saying that I’m _superior_ to a website that claims to be true,” Stephen reasoned, his voice going a little higher in pitch as he handed over her glass.

“You’re not superior, you just know a thing or two about a thing or two,” Silvia huffed before slowly placing the glass down and grabbing her milk carton.

“Sure, sweetheart, whatever helps you sleep at night. Are you eating on the counter on this fine morning or are we switching to the table?” Stephen asked kindly, crossing his arms as he watched her carefully pour her milk into the glass, leaving two inches of the glass empty so she didn’t spill anything.

“I’ll stay here, I like feeling tall.”

“Drama queen,” Stephen replied fondly, grinning as he started to move to the small pile of pancakes he’d just finished.

“You love me though!”


End file.
